The Time Brothers Have
by Casia Gomez
Summary: Sam is tired of Dean and asks Cas to take him to Seattle, where he meets Frasier and talks about his feelings. He learns a few things from the psychiatrist that he would have never thought of by himself. A one-shot written because I thought there should be a SPN-Frasier crossover.


**I don't own Frasier nor Supernatural. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam, for once, was moping around in his room. He was sick of Dean and his pie and dirty magazines and everything else. It was one of those days when he didn't want a brother, even if he had already died so many times and knew the pain of loss. Besides, he didn't have an angel that would fly down just because he said so. He decided to pray and bug Cas until he got his butt down here. It wasn't working for quite a while, which made Sam even angrier at his brother. Daddy's boy. The only recognition Sam ever got was from Azazel.

The sounds of flapping wings announced Castiel's arrival. "What is it, Sam?"

"Nice to see you, too," Sam muttered, standing up. "Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

"I need to get away from Dean."

"You can do that now."

"I can't. You know how he is about his Impala. And I can't go walking around because something will probably find me. So, could you send me somewhere else?"

"No," Cas answered without a thought.

"Why not?"

"If you have problems with Dean, you need to talk it out with him."

"I'm tired of these chick-flick moments between my brother and I. Just. Send. Me. Away. Now," Sam threatened. "Besides, you always get here faster when Dean asks, and I don't think that's fair because we're friends, too."

Cas raised up his hands. "Okay. Where would you like to go and for how long?"

Sam took a moment to think. "The Space Needle in Seattle, Washington. I'll call you when I need you. Beam me up, Scotty."

"I'm not this Scotty person, but I'll 'beam you up'," he lifted two fingers to Sam's head.

* * *

Sam materialized in the Space Needle overlooking many buildings. The sky was dark and it rained heavily, water streaming down the glass. He looked around, noticing that he was surrounded by many people who didn't even know he just appeared there. Sam smiled, happy to be having a normal evening admiring the view. Buildings were lit up, the ones not shining reflecting the others' lights. It was beautiful.

After a while, he took the elevator to ground level and sprinted down the street, ending up at a crowded place called Café Nervosa. Sam shook the water off of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. It seemed as though all the seats were occupied and the line for coffee was too long. Then a balding man dressed in a suit shouted out from the corner table, "Pardon me, sir, but there's a seat over here!"

Sam shimmied his way over and pulled out a chair. "Thanks. I'm Sam Winchester," he stuck out his hand and the man shook it.

"Frasier Crane," the man responded. "You from out of town?"

"Yeah. Just decided to come here all of a sudden. Heat of the moment."

"Aha. You ever been to Boston?"

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I knew another Sam at a bar called Cheers," Frasier lifted his coffee cup to his mouth and took a sip. "That's where I met Lilith, my ex-wife."

"Lilith?" Sam gagged.

"She's a demon," Frasier chuckled, and Sam realized they weren't talking about the same Lilith who was the last seal to jailbreak Lucifer. He decided to smile. "What about you, Sam? Do you have a special girl in your life?"

"No," he shook his head and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "I did. But she died in a fire."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. If you want to talk about it, I am a well-known psychiatrist around here."

"Really?" Sam asked. He'd always wanted to pour out his soul (not literally) to somebody and have them tell him what they thought and what he should do. "And I don't have to pay?"

"I'm feeling generous on this gloomy evening," Frasier shrugged.

"Okay," Sam shifted in his seat, wondering how he'd leave the supernatural element out of this. "The same thing happened to my mother when I was a baby. After she died in that house fire, my dad took my older brother—Dean—and I on the road. We never stayed anywhere long, always switching schools, renting new motel rooms. The only person I could depend on was Dean. He was always watching out for me." Sam relayed the rest of his life to Frasier, who listened intently.

Frasier hadn't heard of a story like this before, and had an interesting diagnosis after Sam finished. "I see. You don't let very many other people in because you're afraid that they'll be taken away from you. You're not happy with Dean at the moment because you're trying to push him away so that when you lose him again, it won't hurt as much." Frasier paused, allowing Sam to process this. "I have a younger brother, his name is Niles. We're always spending time together. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him sometimes. You're still alive, right? A person like you should know that every day counts, that the time we have with loved ones is special. Enjoy it before they _are_ taken away. So, Sam, where is Dean now?"

Sam swallowed. "He's back at home."

"Ahh. It actually seems to me like you'd be happier hanging out with your brother instead of coming to me with your troubles."

Sam nodded to himself. "You know, Dr. Crane, you're right. You're absolutely right. About everything." He stood up and shook Frasier's hand. "Thanks." He left the bar without another word, going out into the middle of an empty street. He'd wasted an hour, an hour he could've spent better. "Cas? Cas, I want to go back!"

The angel Castiel appeared unto Sam. There was an unhappy look on his face. "Dean has been worried about you."

"Yeah. I get that."

Without another word, Cas grabbed Sam by the arm and transported him back.

* * *

"What the hell, Sam?!" Dean yelled after Sam had strolled into the library. Cas had left, not wanting to be a part of the conversation. He knew that Dean was pissed off, and a pissed off Dean is not somebody you want to mess with.

"I saw the Space Needle," Sam stated.

"Well, that's friggin' nice. Thanks for telling me!"

Sam shook his head.

"What?"

The taller Winchester embraced the shorter one.

"Uh...Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean patted Sam on the back.

"Yeah. I'm okay now, Dean."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
